


Take Your Place

by Hayley_Underwood_and_More



Category: Blackiley, Blackiplier, Darkiley, Darkiplier - Fandom, Hayley Underwood - Fandom, Markiley - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: "Bye.", "Don't worry will take your place...", "Let Us In!", "Nightmares are real...", "We will take your place...", "You can't escape us!", Cannibalism, Dark, F/M, Hatred, Kidnapping, Love, Murder, Nightmares, Other, Psychological Torture, Torture, love to hate you, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayley_Underwood_and_More/pseuds/Hayley_Underwood_and_More
Summary: We came back. Did you miss us? Well, we hope you guys did because now it's time to take your place. Hope you're scared...





	1. Nightmares

It was dark... almost too dark. Hayley and Mark were asleep on the couch by the nice warm fire. Then it started... The nightmares, oh the nightmares. They thought it was over but it never is. The fire when out... And two black figures appeared.

"Look at them all nice and warm not giving a care," Blackiley said in an angry whisper  
"Is it time..."

"No, let's not get eager now Black, they think were gone... So let's let them know we're back!" Darkiplier said with a sneer 

Than they proceeded to jump in the cute couple's minds.


	2. Hayley's Black Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wILl gEt wHaT I wAnT, HaYLey......

*Blackiley's POV Hayley dream was quite cute. It was Her and Mark having a little picnic by the beach.

"How cute...The little couple having a wonderful time by the beach..." Black thought to herself "Well time to end this..." Black started to create a storm. A tsunami was soon to drown both Hayley and her lover. _There_ plan is working quite well...

"Oh baby I love you," Hayley smiled at her lover.

"Oh I do to I just hope nothing bad happens to us," Mark said his eye's turning black.

"Are you Ok Mark bec..." Hayley couldn't finish her sentence because 13 feet of water just came rushing over Her and Mark's head. Hayley immediately started to swim to the surface. She couldn't really keep her head above the water. Hayley looked around and she can't find Mark.

"Mark? MARK! WHERE ARE YOU!" Hayley screamed from the top of her lungs. But it was too late a Big black sea monster started to form behind her. Hayley Turn around and screamed. She tried to swim away, but it was too late, the monster put a tail arm in the water and grabbed Hayley be the leg. Hayley started to flail her arms and legs in every direction. Hayley finally realized that this black monster had taken Mark, by the legs and was about to eat him.

"NO, NO EAT ME, NOT HIM!!!" Hayley screamed on the top of her lungs. But it was too late the monster ate her lover. Hayley started to cry, as Mark's blood and guts exploded everywhere. She was in shock at this point, ready to go into a breakdown. Then suddenly the red eyed monster decided to eat Hayley too. Then Hayley started to freak out.

"NO, NO PLEASE SPARE ME!!!" But the red-eyed monster wouldn't. It dragged her closer and closer until....

Everything went _Black_ *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DiD YoU lIKe WhAT I dID tHErE


	3. N/A   Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!

Hello readers,   
I'm sorry for not updating the stories I have been very sick. I was hospitalized and had surgery. But don't worry y'all I'm ok and healing fine. I will post some new chapters soon,

Love y'all,  
Hayley_Underwood_and_More


	4. Mark's Dark Dream

*Darkiplier's POV Mark's dream is a little sexy it started in the bedroom,

" _ Oh look at those to lovers getting it on, now let's see what he says when I steal his girl,"  _ Dark said to himself as he wanders around the house.

"Oh Marky, I love you so much.." Hayley said as Mark pulled her in for a kiss

"Oh, I SO glad to hear that because I could tell after that  _ performance  _ you gave to me," Hayley giggles and kisses Mark on the cheek.

The couple lay in their bed until they hear a loud sound.

*CRASH* "MARK! what was that?!?!" Hayley said with excitement in her voice.

"I don't know, stay here, I'll check it out." Hayley nodded. Mark when into the hall but couldn't find anything, so he when down stairs. When Mark went downstairs he saw Chica looking sad who sat next to a broken vase.  

"Silly Chica-Whica did you break this little vase? Oh, it's ok baby, I'll just clean this up." Mark then got a broom and started to clean up the mess Chica made. Mark got a surprise when he hears another crash. He turns around and Chica knocked another vase over. 

"That's enough Chica you're going to go into your crate." He took Chica by her collar and walk her into the crate. Mark finish cleaning up Chica mess and headed up the stairs. He noticed there was a suit laying on the ground. Mark picked it up then he realized who it was, then ran into their bedroom.  

"WHAT THE HELL DARK!!...Hayley?", Unbeknownst to Hayley, she was making mad love to the altar egos. Hayley pushed Dark away realizing her mistake.

"Mark... Mark I... This is not what it looks like" Dark cut her off and snapped his fingers she immediately stop talking,

"Mark, this exactly what it looks like, Hayley left you for me. She said she couldn't stand you anymore and she  _need_ someone  _new_." Dark said with a narcissist tone of voice, as both Mark and Hayley started to cry. Mark to a second to pull himself together. 

"NO, Hayley looked up at him, NO Dark Hayley would NEVER  EVER Cheat on ME especially with a Scum bag like _you_!" Mark came to Hayley sweet rescue. Dark gave him a _dark_ look.  

"Well let's see about that, Hayley tell him what you said,  _my little Kitten._ Darkiplier sounded so seductive, Mark, knew what she said was true. Dark snapped his fingers and everything spilled out of Hayley's mouth. 

"MARK...MARK I'VE ALWAYSED LOVED YOU DON'T LET HIM..." The room grew silent, Dark shot Hayley right in the head. Mark just stood there, shocked, Hayley's limp body just lay there on the bed with blood slipping from her wound. Mark then turned as red as his use to be red hair.  

"Oh look at who's getting so mad, that's cute. Face it, Mark, I killed her, and there is nothing. At that single moment, Mark launched at Dark keeping a firm grip on his thought. While doing this Mark knocked the gun out of his hands. Dark had no chances of winning... or did he? 

"If...If you kill... kill me you'll... die too..." Dark spat out as he tried to breath. 

"Well that won't bother me, you'll go to hell, and I'll go to heaven with Hayley." Mark made a semi-evil smile. At this instant, Dark filled overreached for the gun turned around and shot Mark in the neck. 

"See you in Hell buddy," Dark gave a sinful laugh and walked away. Before Mark blacked out he reached for Hayley's hand and held it.

~Then Everything Went Dark~


	5. Wake Up & Stay Alive!

Mark woke abruptly sweating buckets. After he calmed down a bit, he relized that he was safe in his house. Mark look over to see Hayley, but couldn't find her on the couch. So he got up and walk around the house. Then Mark heard a wine coming from the master bathroom. So Mark yelled out,

"Hayley! Hayley is that you!" Mark tried to open the door but it was locked. The mysterious moaning contiunted to get louder as Mark yelled Hayley's name. As a desperate attempet to get the door open, Mark, kicked the door down. His plan did work and in doing so it reviled that Hayley had her wrists and abdomem cut open with blood pouring out of then.

"OH MY GOD, Hayley what happened!" Mark excliamed with fright and not knowing what to do

"Bl... Bla.. Black... She... She wants... me... Dead....." Hayley said coughing up blood.

"No, I won't let her kill you, baby!" Mark said with rage.

"Ca.... Cal...Call 9-1-1...." Hayley said calmly despite her state in which she was in.

"Ok, Babe", Mark said crying, "Just don't die on me" Hayley smiled

"Y... You know.... I ... Can't Make... Promises..." Mark smlied while a tear fell fro his face. He ran to make the 9-1-1 call. 

The paramedics made it just in time, for Ahyley was getting very white in the face and looked like she was going to pass out. When the Ambulances came some of the Neighbours came outside to see what happened. Mark lied and told then Hayley was washing the dishs and she dropped a knife on her foot, this would explain all of the blood on his and her cloths. When  they got to the hosptial, Hayley got stitches, and the police and doctors desmissed this as a self-harm case, Where Hayley would have to be watch in the I.C.U for a week.

Mark and Hayley talk about their dreams. They both had the same theme. Their Deaths. Dark and Black. Wanted. Them. Dead...


End file.
